vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B | 3-B, likely''' 3-A via burning his cosmo '''Name: Sagittarius Seiya, Saint Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Classification: '''Human, Legendary Gold Saint, Athena's Saint, Slayer of Gods '''Age: 38 years old (Season 1), 39 years old (Season 2) Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior and archer, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th and 8th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, forcefields, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, possibly through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical ones, through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect, can survive in space, light manipulation, limited shapeshifting (Can transform into a Golden Pegasus). Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (held his own against Mars) | Multi-Galaxy level via power-scaling, likely Universe level via burning his Cosmo Speed: Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class E+ '''| '''Class Z+ Striking Strength: Class XGJ+, likely higher | Galactic, Likely Universal Durability: Solar System level+ 'with Sagittarius Gold Cloth | '''Multi-Galaxy level+ '''with Enhanced Sagittarius Gold cloth 'Stamina: Nearly limitless Range: Planetary | Galactic Standard Equipment: Sagittarius Gold Cloth. The Golden Dagger that holds the power to kill gods. Intelligence: Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Very combat smart. Capable of discovering the weaknesses of his enemies. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: '''Darkness Cosmo due to Omega's element system. Not as durable without his cloth. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pegasus Ryūsei Ken (ペガサス流星拳, Pegasus Meteor Fist): The Pegasus Saint's signature technique. Seiya concentrates cosmo in his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. After achieving the seventh sense and becoming the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant fury of light. This technique can be compared to the Leo Saint's''' Lightning Plasma', but even stronger, for its sheer number of punches as well as its speed. The Ryusei Ken can also be redirected into another direction, as shown by Koga while fighting Eden. '''Atomic Thunderbolt' (atomikku sandāboruto): Seiya inherits this technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden light at his foes. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light punches. Its appearance in the Omega era has a strong resemblance to Lightning Plasma. Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Great Sword Titan. Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his foe, focusing cosmo at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with amazing force, enough to pierce through Pallasite Titan's Strongest attack as well as his Genesistector, which is said to provide the protection of 3 Gold Cloths combined. It should be noted that the cosmo emanating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saints cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. Golden Dagger: A dagger that is capable of killing divine warriors. Even through non-physical bodies, regeneration and immortality. Athena Exclamation: An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold Saints to achieve. Key: Sagittarius Gold Cloth | Enhanced Sagittarius Gold Cloth Note: '''This profile should not be confused with Pegasus Seiya. (Seiya's Sagittarius cloth is not a god cloth since it was explained in Next Dimension that a god cloth is only temporary and Seiya's gold cloth remained the same after his fight with Saturn.) This was where it was stated about the god cloths being temporary. Seiya's gold cloth was permanent after his fight with Saturn: Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmo Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Bow Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Shapeshifters